objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Woody X Nickel
Introduction This is a fan-fiction centered around two BFB characters, Woody and Nickel, how their romantic relationship will develop and grow, the struggles and the acceptance of their differences, as they come closer together as a pair. Discretion Please note that content on this page is fanon, despite most of its events being referred as or linked to actual BFB timelines and episodes. OC's Your OC's can make appearances in this fan-fiction, by request. Their name, personality and gender must be informed, or else they won't be accepted. Don't forget to list down things I'm not allowed to do, when using your character in the story, to avoid conflict and further dissatisfaction. Episode Guide Feelings Characters Main IDFB woody pose.png|Woody|link=Woody NickelIDFB.png|Nickel|link=Nickel (BFDI) Featured Balloony new.png|Balloony|link=Balloony Cloudy i'm gonna go to bed.png|Cloudy|link=Cloudy So goodnight david.png|David|link=David Roboty19.png|Roboty|link=Roboty Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky CoinyBFDIVC.png|Coiny After BFB 6 "Oh, well, we lost. I guess, we have to do Cake at Stake again next episode", Nickel sighed in disappointment. Balloon immediately jumped in, "We could've won!". Cloudy looked around in confusion, "What do we do now?". All the BEEPers remained in silence for a short while. Roboty started communicating through morse code, but the group ignored him. Everyone decided to split up, leaving him alone in the field. Woody approached Nickel from behind, "N-Nickel...?". Nickel turned around, "Yes, Woody?". "C-can... we t-talk?", Woody continued nervously. Nickel looked around for a few seconds and looked back at Woody, "Sure, where are we going? ". Woody pointed to the area near the cliffside, where the trees are located. They took a short walk and talked a bit about the competition, their peers and how far they think they would get. "It was fun talking to you, Woody", Nickel commented cheerfully. Woody on the other hand, just smiled, being accompanied with a light blush. They finally reached the area. "Wow, this place is actually pretty peaceful and quiet", Nickel chirped contently. However, Woody took a deep sigh, which caught Nickel's attention. "Woody... are you ok?", He asked Woody, seeming rather concerned. Woody turned around and intensely looked at Nickel. "Umm... is there something on my face?", Nickel asked, puzzled and uneasy. He had a queasy feeling that he didn't like. The Private Meetup "I-I'm... I... neh... nehehneh... I...", Woody stuttered out of nervousness. Nickel looked around in confusion, " Yes Woody?". "Umm... I... I w-wanted... t-to...", Woody continuously stutters as he struggles to confess. "Wanted to what?", Nickel asked, feeling confused. Woody hesitantly continued, "... I wanted to... t-tell you s-something?". "Go ahead", Nickel insisted. He studied Woody for a while and noticed his blush, but was more curious about what he's trying to say. "I-I... I h-have... f-feelings... for...", Woody paused for a moment and bit his lips out of anxiety. Nickel looked at Woody in confusion and started to intensely stare at him. "... y-you?", Woody mumbled. "Who?", Nickel leaned closer to Woody trying to hear better, but this flusters Woody. "... I s-said... y-you...", Woody responded. They stood in awkward silence. Woody's anxiety starts to arise and he immediately ran off after the overwhelming emotions he experienced during the time, was too much for him to handle. Nickel tried to call out for him, but Woody already left. Nickel had mixed feelings about the event, but whenever he thought about Woody he started to blush. He just recently started to acknowledge these feelings and decided to run after Woody. He found Woody hiding behind a bush, covering his head with his arms and hyperventilating. Nickel walked up to Woody and rested his head on Woody, "Hey... Woody, are you ok?". Woody looked at Nickel, with hesitation and fear, he didn't respond. After a while, Nickel decided to put his leg underneath Woody's. They sat there... in content. Woody calmed down and started, "I-I'm... ok". Nickel gave Woody a gentle, warm smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Woody, on the other hand, gave Nickel a hug. They embraced each other for a while, until readily letting go. "I-it... feels... nice h-hugging... y-you...", Woody shyly stated. Nickel grinned and started to blush, "I know... it's comforting being in your arms". Woody's blush stated to intensify. Only a few minutes later, they decided to walk together. Poll Rate this episode. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Questions Orange While walking, Nickel abruptly brought up the orange paint that they received from Cake at Stake, "I hate orange, it's honestly my least favorite color". Woody nodded in consent, shyly caressing his arm. Then, Nickel glanced at Woody while a smile on his face, "You look cute with the orange paint, though". Woody blushed and mumbled, "Y-you too". Coiny and Nickel Suddenly, Coiny appeared. "Woody, what are you guys doing here?", he started. Nickel cautiously took a step back, having a worried expression on his face. Woody noticed this, so he quickly replied to ease tension, "walking...". Coiny paused for a bit, but then continued, "... with that impersonating wannabe?". Nickel intervened, "I-", but then hesitated. "You what? Imposter!", Coiny aggressively remarked, "You tried to replace me in BFDI 17!". Woody was anxious, but out of anger, he immediately slapped Coiny. Coiny paused and glared at Woody for a few seconds, as Woody suffers from guilt, regret and shame of the experience. "What did you do to me...?", Coiny groaned. Woody started to stutter nervously. Coiny was ferocious, "WHY YOU LITTLE-", but was eventually stopped by Pin. "Coiny, stop, this aggression isn't necessary!", Pin advised. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M UNREASONABLE!?" "No, but, I'm saying we can sort this out, without causing anyone anymore pain." "Ugh whatever! I'm going...", Coiny announced, as he left the scene. Pin apologized for Coiny's fuse and went after him. "Woah, what happened back there?", Barf Bag asked, being rather concerned about the situation. "I don't know, but it seemed intense...", Cake replied, only to follow Pin out of curiosity. Tree commented, "Coiny always had problems with other contestants... he only recently made up with Firey". However, Nickel ignored the discussion and left the scene, seeming rather depressed. Woody saw the sad, dour expression on Nickel's face and started to go after him. "N-Nickel?", Woody asked out of concern, "A-Are you ok?". "I'm fine...", Nickel replied, in a monotonous voice. Woody thinks Nickel's response seems oddly inauthentic, as he starts to worry, "Are you s-sure?". "YES, I'M FINE!", Nickel shouted in frustration. Woody looked anxious and started to slightly tear up. Nickel saw droplets of tears rolling down Woody's cheeks, he immediately regretted lashing out on him. "I-I'm sorry...", Nickel apologized out of great remorse. Woody remained unresponsive, as he had this sad look on his face. He curled up into a ball and start to shiver. "... I-I didn't mean to make you scared", Nickel responded, "I'm sorry, if I hurt you". Woody looked at Nickel with an unrecognizable and unidentifiable expression. Nickel stared at him for a while, puzzled and confused. It was silent and serene for the past few minutes. To be continued...